world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030115beausami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 02:29 -- 02:29 AA: Hi Beau! 02:30 CA: Oh! Sami, hello! I was actually just about to message you!... 02:30 AA: Oh, really? ^_^ Even all these miles apart we're in sync~! 02:31 AA: What were you going to message me about? 02:32 CA: Doir told me some of the recent going ons, and the completion of LoCaR, and said you'd have info on it... 02:32 AA: Oh, wow, he beat me to a lot of it then. 02:32 CA: Not really, He was really vague... 02:33 AA: Sounds like him. 02:33 AA: He doesn't like to go into much detail when he's bored and he's pretty much always bored. 02:34 AA: Yeah, so the kids went off on their own and beat LOCAR without us. Only now it's LOCAS I guess. 02:34 CA: LoCaS?... 02:34 CA: What's the S for?... 02:34 AA: "Silence." 02:35 CA: Ominous... 02:35 AA: Yeah. The music all cut off when that message went out. 02:37 AA: Okay, but it turns out the way the kids beat the denizen was by working with Jack! 02:37 CA: Jesus... 02:38 AA: Yeah. He filled Scarlet's daughter's primer. :( 02:39 AA: And now they kids think that he was doing it to "protect" Maenam's son from something or another and that he's not interested in her romantically and that he's a super cool uncle guy that just wants to be pals. 02:41 AA: Oh, and get this! Maenam's kid had his own team that was fighting Jack, and they met the denizen of one of these lands and it was Scarlet! 02:41 CA: Oh my, that sounds like something I would do, definitely not good... 02:41 AA: Wait, what do you mean it sounds like something you would do? 02:42 CA: I suppose I should elaborate. Sounds like something I used to do... 02:42 CA: I was a very manipulative person before this game... 02:42 AA: No you weren't! You were always a sweetie! 02:43 AA: ...weren't you? 02:44 CA: It's not something I enjoy remembering. But rest assured, those times are behind me... 02:45 AA: Man. That's a little tough to hear right now. 02:45 CA: Sorry... 02:45 AA: It's okay. You were just a teenager. Teenagers often go through bad periods. But it makes something awful I learned about myself today hit even harder. 02:45 CA: Oh no, what happened?... 02:46 AA: Well, you know Doir's kid with Null, Erisio? 02:46 CA: I think I've hear the name.. Doir Null.. weird combo... 02:46 AA: Turns out he ran into the Balish on this side, and had to rummage around in his mind to get some information. Only he also pulled back some....additional memories. 02:46 AA: Memories of that Balish with the Sami on this side. Commander Heston or whatever. 02:47 CA: I.. don't think I like the implications of that... 02:47 AA: Ones that had to be pretty recent. So even after all the sick and horrible stuff Balish did....that Sami's still with him. 02:47 CA: Hrm, that does seem odd... 02:47 AA: And I mean there's no question, right? Whatever that Sami does is what I would do in her shoes. :( 02:48 AA: And you telling me you had this whole other side I never even knew about... 02:48 AA: ...well I mean....yeah. That seems to be me. I don't see the bad parts of the people I love. 02:49 AA: Which means that I've got it in me to be this huge....ENABLER of horrible things. 02:51 AA: I love you Beau. And I trust you. But I'm afraid that I would love you and trust you even if you didn't deserve either, and that scares the heck out of me. :( 02:52 CA: Well, I suppose it is a good thing you've learned this about yourself. You don't have to be set in stone, and realizing things about yourself can be painful sometimes, to the point where they eat you up from the inside, but it's ok, because it means you can change... 02:52 AA: Okay, but if you *do* still have some hidden dark side that you've been keeping from me....fix it before it becomes a problem, okay? For me? 02:52 AA: Because I'm not sure I'll be able to see it if you do. 02:53 CA: Sami, don't worry. I'm not talking about change without having some experience with it... 02:53 AA: Okay. 02:53 AA: You know, I'm so lucky that I ended up falling in love with you, and not someone who would take advantage of my nature. <3 02:54 AA: You may be the Hero of Light, but I'm the lucky one. ^_^ 02:55 CA: Sami, it is dangerous to keep your cheese out of the fridge! It will develop mold... 02:55 AA: Oh hush. You know you love it when I get cheesy. 02:55 AA: I can see your face in my mind right now, all blushing, and I can hear your heat beat getting quicker all the way from here. 02:56 AA: Heart beat, rather 02:57 CA: Y-Yes, well, We've gotten sidetracked, what were we discussing? How did Scarlet become a denezin?... 02:58 AA: No idea! 02:58 AA: But she's the third former player turned denezin I've confirmed. 02:58 AA: That's not a coincidence anymore, it's a pattern. 02:58 CA: Former players have become denezins?... 02:58 AA: Yeah. In fact, right now my theory is that all denezins are former players. 02:59 CA: Hmmm, that would explain a lot... 02:59 AA: But I haven't been able to talk to one in this session yet. 02:59 AA: I suppose I've got one I could contact to get answers....and I guess I sort of suggested to Nate that I would talk to him anyway. 03:00 CA: Well, with all the recent talk of shenanicite, I've been thinking of checking out LoAaF again, since that planet had trickster ruins, which are apparantly the shenanicite source. I might be able to speak to the denezin while I'm there, if I go.... 03:00 AA: Oh, be careful Beau. Cetus sounded dangerous from the way your consorts talked! 03:01 CA: It probably wouldn't be so dangerous since I' a godtier... 03:02 CA: ((I'm)) 03:02 CA: But yes, Cetus apparantly was willing enough to eat us if they had gotten the chance apparantly... 03:02 CA: ((Oops, said apparantly twice)) 03:03 AA: I don't know. LOGAT was more dangerous than I thought it would be. But you're right. I made it through okay....kind of....all by myself. And I wasn't even god tier. 03:03 AA: At least not when I got there. 03:03 AA: Although technically I did die there. So I mean there's that. 03:04 CA: Well, it was very fortunate that you ended up on your quest bed!... 03:05 AA: Not sure how much luck had to do with it. -_- 03:06 AA: And if it *was* luck, I'm still not sure whether it was good luck or bad luck. Or for whom. 03:07 CA: I wish I could know more, so that I could help... 03:08 AA: Thanks for caring, Beau! But don't worry about it. I don't even know if it's something where I need help. 03:13 CA: Well, if you ever do, I am usually awake... 03:13 AA: Or dreaming? :3 03:14 AA: Man, if our Mind players weren't Doir, Lily, and a boy I can't make eye contact with because of what I know he's seen me doing, I might try to see if they could find a way to make me end up in your dreambubble when I sleep. 03:15 CA: Is that possible?... 03:15 AA: Dunno. 03:15 AA: I've been really thinking of trying out new things with our aspects. So many of us have been sticking to old tried and true options instead of being creative....I feel like we've stagnated. 03:17 AA: I'm thinking of asking Libby for more books on past sessions so I can help guide people more. Actually, that's something I kind of wanted to talk to you about... 03:17 CA: it is?... 03:17 AA: You know how the kids just ran off without telling us? 03:17 CA: Yes, they don't seem to respect what being a veteran means... 03:18 AA: Our session is kind of rudderless, y'know? And not even just the kids. I know I got you to start checking in with the others, but I feel like we're just sort of drifting through the session. 03:19 CA: Yes, and there isn't much I can do but keep up to date with the current events and theorize... 03:19 CA: Why? What are you suggesting?... 03:19 AA: Do you think it'd be like....bossy of me, if I tried to sort of....be a kind of, sort of....leader? 03:20 CA: The breath aspect, you said it represented direction right? I can't think of anyone else who would be a better leader!... 03:20 AA: Really? But I mean, we both know Meouet is wiser than me. And Nate's definitely the guy you want at the front in a battle. 03:21 AA: I just don't think either of them is very likely to do it. 03:21 CA: Sami, being the leader is never about strength or wisdom... 03:21 CA: If leadership becomes strength, it becomes tyranny... 03:22 CA: Leadership is about being able to make the hard decisions when they need to be made, and keeping the good of the team in mind... 03:22 CA: Do you believe you can do that Sami?... 03:23 AA: I don't know. Both Meouet and Nate would be better at making "hard decisions" than me. But I'm also worried they'd be more willing than me to....well, in Chess terms, to sacrifice a pawn to take the Queen. 03:25 CA: I see what you mean... 03:27 CA: Is it not possible for there to be co-leaders of sorts?... 03:28 AA: Yeah, I'm planning to ask them for their help. I'm going to need them. 03:28 AA: You know though....Nate's afraid that the twinks are splitting us up. 03:29 CA: It is possible, I suppose... 03:29 AA: It would explain why Jack is buddying up to the kids. 03:29 AA: If he wants a team of his own. 03:29 CA: Jack is being very buddy buddy with the post scratchers, but I haven't noticed any others making any moves to recruit... 03:30 AA: Well, I mean....you know Libby, Meouet and I are involved with stuff from time to time already. 03:31 AA: And Scarlet's got Rilset. And probably Acenia....and I wouldn't be surprised if Acenia's boyfriend went with her, if Scarlet ever asked them to. 03:33 CA: Mm, yes I suppose so, but that doesn't seem as actively manipulative as what Jack is up to... 03:35 AA: No. I don't necessarily think Libby and Scarlet are up to no good. At least not at the moment. There's never any telling what Scarlet's up to. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do bad things just for the sake of it. Like I don't think she's malicious, just mischievous. At least until we get between her and what she wants. 03:35 AA: As for Libby, I wouldn't be on her side if I didn't trust her. 03:39 CA: I can't say I have my lots in with the twinks... 03:39 CA: I had always considered Libby a friend though... 03:39 CA: Its not like I'd be able to leave if I didn't like her anyways ^_^... 03:40 AA: Yeah. You and I both have things tying us to her. And even if I didn't, I'd have you tying me to the ark. ^_^ 03:43 CA: It is odd though, why would the twinks want to factionalize us, if that's the case?... 03:43 CA: Are we the means to the end?... 03:43 AA: Probably. 03:44 AA: They're not really social creatures. I don't think they're doing it because they want friends. 03:44 AA: Once they have partners, that's all they need. And all three of them have Partners now, even if Jack claims not to care about Acenia. 03:45 AA: Which, I'm not saying he's got affection for her, I'm just worried things are going to go for her like they did for Null. And Libby. And Scarlet. :( 03:45 AA: Although I'm not sure if Scarlet was ever his Partner before she died. 03:46 CA: Not to mention the, what is it now, 5 other girls he has romanced in this game... 03:46 CA: Like Lily and Dani... 03:46 AA: So far they haven't died yet. Although this is the first I've heard of Dani. 03:46 AA: I really need to introduce myself to the rest of the kids. Especially if I'm going to try to be a leader-y type person. 03:48 CA: An understanding of the people you lead is key, yes... 03:49 AA: If I manage to pull this off, I want you to keep up with keeping in touch with people if you would please! Especially if you can find out if anyone gets frustrated with me and doesn't want to tell me about it. 03:51 CA: I'll try, but I think most of them realize my connection to you =P... 03:53 AA: Well I wasn't intending you to be a spy or anything! 03:53 AA: But maybe they'll come to you like "Beau, you have to talk to your woman! Tell her to stop being such a shrew!" 03:57 CA: Well, I will certainly keep my eye out for misogynistic complaints, yes... 03:57 AA: <3 03:58 CA: Good luck Sami, I know you can make an amazing leader... 03:58 AA: And you don't think people are going to start hating me? 03:58 AA: For trying to boss them around? 03:59 CA: If they have any shread of common sense, they will hopefully understand... 03:59 AA: Good. Thanks for reassuring me. 03:59 AA: Oh, also! 03:59 AA: I spoke to our son! 03:59 AA: He's so tall, Beau! 04:00 CA: Haha, that seems to be a trend in your children... 04:00 AA: And such a cute little guy! 04:00 CA: perhaps it is a recessive gene ^_^... 04:00 AA: I know, right? It's not fair! 04:00 AA: Don't pretend like you don't have a hand in this. =P 04:01 AA: I don't know if he's as tall as you are! If he is, he's not too much taller! 04:01 CA: well, in all technicalities, I don't!... 04:01 CA: Alternate timelines are weird like that.... 04:02 AA: =P 04:02 AA: You're genetically the same as the Beau he was made from, I think. Other than having a Y chromosome. 04:02 AA: Probably ectobiologically too! 04:06 AA: Oh, he got himself hurt trying to fly though. 04:06 AA: I'm going to take him flying tomorrow to try to help him figure out what he's doing. 04:06 CA: Yes, I heard... 04:06 AA: Mahtah, too. She's Seriad's little girl. 04:06 AA: She's a Mage of Breath. 04:07 CA: Oh, I have not met her. Perhaps I will try to meet some of the post scratchers myself... 04:07 CA: Mm, it sounds like a plan to me.. I have to run Sami. You be careful now! <3... 04:07 AA: You too! I miss you. <3 04:08 AA: I'm probably going to stay on this Base for a little while, at least until the LOBAE team finishes though. 04:08 CA: I wait with bated breath!... 04:08 AA: When Ryspor gets here I'm going to see if he can set up some sort of permanent portals on the base though. 04:08 AA: And then it should be really easy to get up there and see you! 04:08 AA: I'll bring Jackjack! And Rubi can come, too! 04:09 CA: Miloko too, if they'd all like too... 04:09 AA: Oh, right, she was raised by "Queen Beau," wasn't she? 04:11 CA: Yes, I have "adopted" her as it were... 04:11 AA: Hehe. Like me with Lily, I guess. 04:12 AA: It's probably a little silly of us to keep treating these kids like children when some of them are older than we are. 04:12 AA: Well, I mean, none of them are older than Katie. 04:12 CA: Well technically, I stopped aging 5 years ago... 04:12 CA: so everyone is older than me!... 04:13 AA: Yeah, but weren't you in that dream bubble for like thousands of years or something? 04:15 CA: I didn't have a watch on me, so I have no idea... 04:15 AA: Oh, wow. Come to think of it....you're really robbing the cradle, aren't you? 04:15 AA: You dirty old man! 04:16 CA: Says the one who is technically dating a 13 year old!... 04:19 AA: Fine, fine, I guess we'll just write this off as "Dating is weird for gods and ghosts." 04:20 CA: Sounds like a cheesy romance novel. I'd read it... 04:20 CA: Anyway, I suppose we both have business to deal with, so I won't keep you any longer... 04:20 AA: Yeah, sorry. I got you all distracted again. 04:21 CA: Good luck on your leadership attempt!... 04:22 AA: Thanks! I'll do my best!